Stand Your Ground
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: After their performance at the Winter Festival, three best friends are swept away to Saotome Academy. Now they are up to their ears in adventure, drama, music, and homework, but with so many good looking guys around, how can a girl complain? Will these girls make it big in the music business or will they crash and burn? Read to find out ;) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

No one knew how the fire had started, but the house had gone up in flames in a matter of minutes. Clara Miller, a nine year old girl, was trapped in her bedroom and couldn't get the door to open. She beat her little hands against the door, crying out for her mother, but no one came. The little girl was terrified as smoke came pouring in from under the door.

"MOMMY!", she screamed in fear as she backed away from the smoke.

Her mother didn't come and the smoke was growing thicker. Clara could hardly breath as she tried to pry the window open, but her little hands were not strong enough to lift it. She was trapped and the smoke was getting thicker by the moment. Clara was crying as she gasped for air, but the smoke was suffocating her.

* * *

"Mommy!", a seventeen year old Clara gasped as she shot up from her bed as if she had been electrocuted.

Looking around her room, Clara let out a sigh of relief. It had been eight years since the fire, but the nightmares had never really gone away. The fire had killed her mother and father, leaving her alone in the world. She had no living family, so her mother's friend, Helen Walker, had agreed to take custody of her.

"Clara! Aren't you up yet?!", came a voice from downstairs.

Clara looked over at her alarm clock only to see it flashing twelve o'clock. Panicking, she quickly pulled out her cell phone to see that it was already six thirty; she was going to be late! It may have been the last few days of school before the winter break, but Clara did not want to miss out on today. It was the winter festival at school and she was going to be singing with her friends on stage that day.

"Crud! Of all days it had to be today", she said rushing through her shower and hurrying back to her room to get dressed.

"Late again?", Helen asked as Clara ran passed her still wrapped in a towel.

"I swear that alarm clock has it in for me", was the only thing Clara hollered back as she ran into her room to get dressed; Helen's laughter could be heard all through the house.

Clara had never been so glad to have short hair as she did right then. It was easier to manage and quicker to dry than long hair was. Her hair was coffee brown, almost black to those who didn't pay attention. She had cut it over the summer after a babysitting job had left her with gum and glue in her hair. They couldn't save it, so now her hair barely came passed her ears, but it looked rather cute in a tomboy kind of way.

Unlike her tomboy hair cut, Clara liked to dress nicely whenever the chance came up. Today she would be singing in front of the whole school with her friends, so she wanted to look very nice. Of course, being as cold as it was, her options were a little limited. She finally decided on a cherry red sweater that came down to her waist, a shiny black belt around her middle, black skinny jeans, and a pair of brown ankle boots. Throwing on a headband that had a glittery red bow on it, she was ready to go.

"Right, gotta hot foot it if I wanna make it on time", Clara thought as her hazel eyes glanced down at her cell phone.

"Hold on, Sweetheart", came a fluttery voice, "I'll drive ya. You won't make it in those shoes."

Clara turned and smiled at the owner of the voice saying, "Thanks Maxie."

Maxie Wilder was Helen's younger brother who had come to live with her after his parents had kicked him out. Apparently, finding out their only son was gay was too much for them to handle. Helen, however, had known her brother preferred men for years and it didn't bother her one bit. The fluttery boy had moved in with them only a year ago and now they just couldn't see life without him around.

Honestly, looking at him, one would never think he was a boy. For example, today his long, wavy blond hair was up in a high ponytail with a large pink bow. He was also wearing a white tank-top that showed off his flat stomach with a sleeveless pink hoodie that only came down to his ribs and a matching pink mini skirt. Along with his hot pink Go-Go boots, he looked like a female model out of a fashion magazine. Of course there were people who bad mouthed him about being gay and dressing like a girl, but Maxie's only response to that was, "They're just jealous cause I'm hot and they're not."

"No problem, Baby Doll", he said twirling his keys around his finger as they hurried over to the car, "I love the bow, it makes you look so innocent. It's the best illusion I've ever seen."

Maxie laughed as Clara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Says the boy wearing the hot pink Go-Go Boots", she laughed knowing Maxie hated being as short as he was, hence the boots to help give him height and his legs appear longer.

"Still look a right sight better than you do", he huffed as they drove down the road in his candy apple red Camaro, "I still wish you hadn't cut your hair."

"Not all of us can be a Reese Witherspoon wanna-be", she giggled at his narrowed eyes.

"Please, that bitch wishes she was as hot as me", Maxie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Clara only laughed as she turned on the radio when they reached the first red light. She wasn't worried about being late right then. It was only six fifty-five and the final bell didn't ring until seven twenty-one. She had time, so she searched the radio for a song worth hearing. Apparently, the DJ that morning was either hyper or crazy, cause 'Perfect Day' by Hoku was playing over the speakers. Clara couldn't help, but sing along with the song hoping that today would be just that. A perfect day.

* * *

The high school wasn't that big, but with the number of cars in the parking lot, one would think the whole town was in it. Clara wanted her own car, but had not quite saved up enough to afford one just yet. She had her eye on a lovely blue jeep liberty though and she was determined to get it one day. As they pulled into the school parking lot, Maxie looked over at Clara with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Girl, you keep getting better and better every time I hear ya", Maxie laughed as he turned the radio off.

"I'm alright, but someday I will be a great singer", she said giving him a hug before climbing out of the car.

"See you tonight at the festival?", Clara asked with a tone that said he had better be there.

"I wouldn't miss it", he said blowing her a kiss as he drove away.

Clara just shook her head and laughed as she watched her fluttery friend drive on to work his shift at the local bakery. How he worked at a bakery while wearing Go-Go boots was still a mystery to her. He did it every day, but never complained about his feet hurting. Finally, she and Helen just agreed that Maxie was an alien and left it at that.

Clara didn't even get halfway through the front door when she was tackled to the ground by a bright pink blur. While she laid there on the floor wondering what hit her, a chatty voice was firing off questions and giggling like an insane person. When she finally got her head together Clara looked up into the smiling face of her friend, Brittany Cagle. Obviously someone had had their daily dose of sugar, but the question was...WHO GAVE IT TO HER?!

"Okay, Britt OFF!", Clara said pushing the hyper little girl off of her before standing up and dusting herself off.

Brittany Cagle was a cute little blond girl who was the perfect image of a Lolita. She was wearing a light pink dress that had been decorated with white lace and bows. On her head was a large white sun-hat that was decorated with a pale pink ribbon and white daisies. To complete the outfit she had a pale pink parasol that had white lace around the edges. She looked every bit an innocent little girl.

Truth be told, she was a very innocent girl with a big heart and an even bigger mouth. Her mother often said that Brittany had the gift of gab, but that was just a nice way of saying she talked too much. Of course the reason Brittany tended to talk too much was either when she was very nervous, excited, or had ingested a large amount of sugar.

"Who gave you sugar?", Clara asked as soon as she picked up her messenger bag.

"That would be to doing of the Evil Queen, Courtney", came an annoyed voice that the other two recognized quickly enough.

"Hey Beth", Clara said as she hugged her other best friend, "Now why in the world would Courtney give Brittany sugar? Honestly, the last time she gave her sugar, Brittany set her own hair on fire."

"Which is why I'm now stuck babysitting the brat", Beth said looking over at her hyper little friend.

Beth Wood was a major tomboy with an attitude problem, but she was a very good friend. Her black hair was cut into a spiky pixie cut while her style consisted of mostly boy's clothes. Clara had tried time an again to get Beth to wear something a little girly, like a headband or even a necklace, but Beth wouldn't have it. Today she wore a dark green hoodie along with some old torn up blue jeans and her favorite converse high tops.

"I swear I think Courtney is trying to kill us and is using her sister as her chosen weapon", Clara sighed as she watched Brittany bouncing around like the energizer bunny from hell.

Courtney was Brittany's older sister who ran a coffee-house just down the road from the school. It was not unheard of for the older sister to give the little blond nightmare sugar before school or before she left to spend time with her friends. It was obvious she did it just to drive the two girls crazy. Courtney Cagle was evil incarnate and she loved her title ever since Clara had proclaimed it loudly one night after giving Brittany double chocolate brownies.

"Just what did she give her exactly?", Clara asked as they went to their seats, dragging a still bouncy Brittany behind them.

"Pixie Stix", Beth said looking pained at the knowledge and Clara cringed right along-side her.

Pixie Stix were the forbidden fruit in the group, because those nightmarish treats made the little blond more bouncy than any other sweet. The last time Brittany had Pixie Stix, she had only eaten five of them and was soon running around the front yard of her house in a bathing suit and top hat screaming 'The British are coming'. The two girls had been over at the house that night for a sleepover and, due to the older sister's unexplainable disappearance, they had to catch the little bunny and drag her hyper tail in the house. Later they learned that Courtney had given the Pixie Stix to Brittany just before leaving to the movies with her boyfriend, Alex. After that little stunt, there was no doubt in Clara's mind that the girl was pure evil.

"How are we going to calm her down? Last time we had to tie her down to a chair and wait it out, but we can't exactly do that here", Clara said watching the little blond bunny bouncing in her chair with an insane smile on her face.

"We sit back and we pray", Beth said pulling out her Buddhist prayer beads and proceeded to pray.

"Goddess, have mercy upon your children", Clara sighed hoping that she was heard.

Being raised by Helen had been very different than being raised by her parents. For one thing, Helen was a Wiccan, so Clara had grown up learning about the Wiccan culture, but never really got into it. Of course, there were times that she hoped the Great Mother existed.

While none of the girls were religious, they liked the idea of a higher power watching over them when times got hard. For Beth it was Buddhism, Brittany it was the spirits of those who have came before her, but Clara had a hard time believing in anything. Sure, she liked the idea of a higher power, but ever since the fire, she had a hard time believing in anything. She felt that if there were such a thing as Gods and Goddesses, then why did they not save her mother and father? Why did they let them die and her live?

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!", Brittany cheered making everyone in class groan and snapping Clara out of her musings at the same time.

"Miller, can you not control your pet monkey", growled out a familiar voice that made Clara and Beth want to slam their heads on their desks just to drown it out.

"Watch it Carlton", Beth growled out at the queen snob of the school.

"Oh I'm watching and still wondering how such a brain-dead squirt like her ever got into this class", said Amelia Carlton smirking like she owned the world and then some.

"Funny, we've been thinking the same thing about you since kindergarten", Clara said sharply, her eyes narrowing over at the girl.

Amelia Carlton was the one girl in school that either one really liked cause they were just like her or wanted to hit her in the face with a brick because they weren't like her. The people who liked her, and were like her, were the snobbish kids who thought they were better than everyone because they were either better looking, had money, or just because they felt they were superior to those they deemed beneath them. The kids that wanted to hit her with a brick, well let's just say if there was a club for that, then Clara would have been president along with Beth as Vice President.

"At least I don't dress up like it's Halloween every day", she snapped out as if it was clever.

"Oh so that's not a mask? That's your real face. How unfortunate", Beth said sarcastically making everyone in the room laugh.

"Why you!", Amelia growled out getting ready to throw one of her famous tantrums.

"Careful there Amelia, don't hurt yourself trying to use that micro-sized brain of yours. Trying to think and breath at the same time must be a real struggle for you. Anyway, can't you do anything besides be annoying?", Clara asked smirking happily as the girl's face turned red with anger, but then Amelia pulled the dumbest move she had ever made.

"Oh, what you gonna do, run and tell your mommy on me? Oh wait! She's dead", the girl laughed, but everyone else gasped.

Clara felt pain hit her chest hard, but more than anything she was angry. She hated it when people brought up her parents. It was even worse when someone laughed about their deaths. Amelia had never gone that far before, but people who had didn't walk away from it unscathed. It was the one line that no one in school had crossed since fourth grade, but since Amelia hadn't joined their class until sixth grade, she apparently didn't get the memo.

"You went too far Carlton!", Beth snapped jumping to her feet and glaring at the girl with all the rage of hell and then some.

"That was low!", another student said as the others joined in.

"I don't see why anyone cares. I bet they committed suicide just to get away from her. Too bad that fire didn't take her with them", Amelia said not realizing how much danger she was in.

When Brittany stood up, everyone in class froze in their seats; far too afraid to move. There was a reason Clara had been friends with Brittany since fourth grade. She had been the one to defend Clara when they were younger and while the little blond was normally sweet and harmless, unless she had eaten too much sugar, she also had another side to her. This was the side that had taught everyone in fourth grade not to even so much as hint at Clara's parents.

"So you think that's funny?", Brittany growled out in a voice that said 'I'm pissed as hell', "You think it's funny when someone loses their parents and then you go so far as to wish that person dead? What a disgusting existence you live."

Amelia looked terrified. What had happened to the ditzy, doll of a girl that had been singing 'Pop Goes the Weasel' only a few minutes ago. This girl that now stood glaring at her, while still dressed in the doll-like dress, looked positively murderous. Where had this come from? Just what was wrong with this girl?

"I wonder if people will laugh once you're dead, cause I know quite a few have wished you were on more than one occasion", Brittany said as a sinister smirk came upon her face, but before she could do anything, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Everyone had been so focused on Brittany that they had not seen Clara get up from her chair, but they all sat on pins and needles now that she was holding the enraged chibi girl. Clara knew that Brittany only lost her temper like this when it involved her or Beth. She was VERY protective of the two girls, even if most of the time she came off as a ditzy loli, she was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.

Clara knew that if she let her, Brittany would have messed Amelia up something fierce. While the girl may have deserved a good punch in the face, Brittany would have been in real trouble if she started a fight in school, regardless of the reason. Clara couldn't let her friend get into trouble because some bitch decided to run her mouth.

"Please stop", Clara whispered to Brittany so only she could hear, "She's not worth it."

Brittany stood still for a time seeming to think over what Clara was saying. Personally, she wanted nothing more than to knock the bitch through a window. However, feeling Clara holding her and the tone in her voice begging her to just let it go made up her mind for her. She relaxed in Clara's arms, but her glare was still trained on the bitch shrinking against the wall.

"You're a lucky bitch, but next time I won't hold back", Brittany said straightening her hat before turning around in Clara's arms to hug her, "Onee-chan! No sad now, Okay?"

Clara smiled and nodded as everyone else in class sighed with relief. Brittany rarely ever got pissed off, but when she did it took a lot to calm her down. They were just lucky that Clara had been able to stop her before she really lost it. Beth slumped down in her seat, sighing in relief that Brittany hadn't gone postal, but silently wishing she had knocked the bitch out.

"Alright everyone! Take your seats, we have a lot to discuss before you are dismissed to help with the festival", Mrs. Atkins said she entered the room completely unaware of the apocalypse that had just barely been aborted before her entry.

* * *

Hey Everyone! I was inspired to write this story after finishing season 2 of Uta no Prince-Sama. I hope you all like it :3 PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as their jobs had been assigned to them, class had been dismissed that day so everyone could help set up their booths and the stage for the festival. Clara and the girls were in charge of getting the sound system set up and doing sound checks with Mr. Anderson. Luckily, they had stored their instruments in the music room yesterday, so they quickly set up the sound system and the amps before pulling their babies out for a sound check.

"Okay girls, I want you just to play one song all the way through. Don't pay attention to how it sounds at first, just keep playing until I know what to fix", Mr. Anderson said going over to the main controls to adjust them to what he wanted depending on how the girls sounded.

"Alright", Clara said picking up her guitar before giving a thumbs up to the girls.

"Okay, go for it", he said putting on his headphones so he could listen for anything that might be wrong with the sound.

"Hit it!", Clara laughed as they started up one of their usual warm-up songs.

***Listen to 'Passenger Seat' by SheDaisy* Lead: Clara**

_Passenger side, I slide on in  
Vinyl seats soft from the heat of the sun  
Chewin' on a Slim Jim, can't stop thinkin' 'bout him  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's the one  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's the one_

_Life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
Yeah, life's so sweet  
When I look to my left, see his suntanned hands  
His muddy river hair and his thousand acre plans  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can  
Ain't life sweet in the passenger seat, yeah_

_I daydream of me an' a cold cotton pillow  
And the feel of his skin  
The window sill smiles and before I know it  
I'm miles away sittin' next to him  
Miles away sittin' next to him_

_Life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
Yeah, life's so sweet  
When I look to my left, see his suntanned hands  
His muddy river hair and his thousand acre plans  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can  
Ain't life sweet, yeah_

_Shiftin' those gears, baby, one, two, three  
Then he shifts those ocean eyes back to me  
Can't imagine a moment any better than this  
Then we kiss_

_Life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
Yeah, life's so sweet  
Life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
Yeah, life's so sweet, it's  
Life's so sweet, it's  
Life's so sweet, it's  
So sweet in the passenger seat_

_Life's so, life's so, life's so sweet_

"That was good girls, I think I've just about got it", Mr. Anderson said messing with the dials on the control board.

"Want us to do one more?", Beth asked twirling her drumsticks around as they watched the Band Director mess around with a few more buttons on the control panel.

"Yeah, do one more and I think we'll have it all set", he said smiling as he finally looked up from the control panel smiling at his star students.

"Alright, I've got just the one", Clara said winking at the girls and they knew what song she meant. She traded her guitar with Beth and headed for the drums to let her friend take a crack at the mic.

***Listen to 'Only Prettier' by Miranda Lambert* Lead: Beth**

_Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm  
I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card  
If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say goodnight  
I don't have to be hateful, I can just say, "Bless your heart"_

_And even though I don't belong with your high life friends  
Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends  
It's easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree  
We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friends just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier_

_Everybody says you gotta know your enemies  
Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three  
If you just smile and behave you can always get your way  
It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friends just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier, hey_

_Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier_

_Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier  
I'm just like you, only prettier_

A few people stopped working to applaud the girls and few were laughing at some of the other students who had started dancing with random things like brooms and even a chair. It was nice to see everyone loosening up and having fun. It was the one thing Clara loved most about music. It brought people together and made everything all the more fun. She loved singing and wanted to make a career out of it. She just wasn't sure how.

"Great job girls, I've got her set up and ready to go for tonight. Just show up ready to steal their hearts and rock this place", Mr. Anderson said laughing as he watched the girls put their babies away in their cases.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson. We really appreciate you letting us sing tonight", Clara said closing the lid on her guitar case.

"Girls, don't insult me. I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else to take the stage tonight", he laughed as they left the stage alone and went to help where they could.

* * *

Clara ended up helping out with the Christmas cookies stand and got covered in flour thanks to a certain snobbish tramp. Clara didn't complain though, cause moments later said tramp tripped over her own two feet and ended up covered in flour as well. Clara didn't mind having to go home early to get cleaned up, that just meant that she could come back looking twice good. Mr. Anderson had let her go home early along with Beth and Brittany so they could help her get dolled up and fix themselves up at the same time. Jumping into Beth's truck they drove off, but not before making Clara sit in the back so she didn't get flour all over the seats.

When they got in the door, Helen took one look at Clara and burst out laughing, "It's the Ghost of Christmas Past!" Beth and Brittany joined in the laughter as well once they took a good look at Clara. She was still covered in flour and, thanks to riding in the back of the truck, her hair was sticking up all over the place. She literally looked like a crazed spirit come back from the dead. Of course, their laughter ended rather quickly when Clara started to chase all three of them down the hall with the threat of giving them a nice, big ghost hug.

"Clara, no! You know white isn't my color", Helen laughed as she ran behind the couch.

"Onee-chan! Brittany no wants to be a ghost!", squealed the little chibi as she hurried down the hall and into the kitchen to hide.

"Damn it! Stay away from me!", Beth hollered with Clara right on her heels.

"But I am the Ghost of Christmas Past! You cannot run from me forever!", Clara laughed as she dove for her friend only to get a face full of carpet.

After admitting defeat, Clara hurried up to the bathroom to wash all the flour off, she passed her clothes out to Helen to be washed before climbing under the hot water. While Clara was washing away the flour, Beth and Brittany sat in her bedroom waiting on her as they discussed what songs they were going to do for he festival that night. So far they had four songs picked out and they needed one more.

Finally clean and dressed in a dark blue bathrobe, Clara walked in on them having a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors and yelling at each other that the other one was cheating. She didn't bother interrupting them as she dried her hair and redid her make-up. They were still yelling when she left to go put her clothes in the dryer, but came back to find the two girls having a staring contest.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is up with you two?", Clara asked tying her bathrobe more securely around herself before taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, we've got four songs picked out for tonight", Beth said handing the list to Clara not looking away from Brittany or blinking, "But we need one more to fill our time slot."

"I'm wanting to do 'Frosty the Snowman', but Miss Meanie-Pants...", Brittany was cut off by Beth saying, "I'm wanting us to do 'Rockin round the Christmas Tree'."

The two girls continued to stare each other down while Clara looked over the song list. She liked the songs the girls had picked out and they were all good ones fit for the Christmas Season. Clara sat there looking over the list for a little bit longer until she came upon an idea. She took one look at her friends and quickly smacked the both of them with the notebook.

"What was that for?", Beth growled out glaring at her friend as she and Brittany tried to rub the hurt away from their heads.

"I was hit with a brilliant idea for our fifth song so I thought to pass it along", Clara laughed as she took the pen from behind Beth's ear and jotted it down.

The two girls looked at the song and smiled and instantly agreed that it would be great to for Clara to sing that song as a finally. It was Christmas-y and a good way to end their performance with a bang. After going over the order the songs should be sung in, Clara hurried downstairs to get her clothes out of the dryer, only to meet Maxie coming in looking half dead and covered with flour.

"What is it with you two and coming home covered in flour?", Helen asked shaking her head as she sat on the couch sipping on a bottle of Ramune and trying not to laugh at her brother.

"What are you talking about?", Maxie asked to which Helen told him the whole story that the girls had told her.

"That Bitch! Baby Doll was lookin so good this morning too! That skank was probably just so jealous of you, Darlin that she couldn't stand it", Maxie raved as if dumping flour on a person was the biggest injustice in the world.

"OK, so what happened to you?", Clara finally asked after folding her sweater up and placing it in the basket.

"We had two large orders come in this morning and Ben is out sick with the flu and Mrs. Bell had to stay at the counter , so it was all on me to fill those orders. I got them taken care of, but I'm a made a mess of myself in the process. Mrs. Bell sent me on home after she saw the state I was in. An angel that woman is, bless her heart", Maxie said dramatically as a few false tears left his eyes.

"The mark of a true actress is that she can cry on demand. Looks like you found your calling Maxie", Clara laughed as she made her way upstairs.

"You're just mad cause I'm a better actor than you", Maxie said with a laugh.

"The only thing I'm mad about is that you're still standing there looking like a half-baked porn star and I don't have a camera on hand", Clara laughed as she rushed to her room before Maxie could come after her.

Clara quickly locked the door just in case Maxie tried to come in after her. He didn't like being referred to as a porn star or anything pertaining to a slut and he wasn't afraid to knock some heads to get his point across. Clara knew he'd get her for her little comment sooner or later, but once she heard the shower running down the hall she knew she was safe for the time being. Beth and Brittany, who had heard the whole thing, were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that they were crying. Clara made a mock bow before changing into her clothes and throwing on her headband.

"Okay, now that you're up to dress code, let's get going", Beth said pulling her converse back on her feet and smacking Brittany upside the head, knocking her hat off, as she rushed out the door.

"What was that for?", Brittany shouted at her as she picked up her hat and hurried after her two friends down the stairs.

"For good luck", Beth called back to her laughing as she jumped into the driver's side of her truck.

The girls shot out of the driveway and down the street like a bullet out of a gun and didn't slow down until they got closer to the busier part of town. They had two hours to kill, so what better way to kill time than to do some shopping. The festival didn't start until six o'clock that night, so they had time to kill and cash to spend.

"Can't believe how much that last gig got us", Clara said looking at her wallet.

Their last singing gig had been at Bucky's Barbeque Grill and they had made far more in tips that night than they had in their last four gigs combined. They each now had a good six hundred dollars each and planned to make that money stretch as far as it would go, but right then they were in the mood to do a little window shopping. Surprisingly, shopping helped with any performance jitters they had as well as getting new stuff for themselves. So this was a regular thing for them to do before a gig, something about having less in their wallets tended to be a good motivator to do their best so they could afford gas and other things until their next gig.

"Okay, where you guys wanna go first?", Beth asked as they turned down 4th Street.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's stop at Carol's before we do any shopping", Clara said blushing as her stomach gave a loud growl making her two friends bust out laughing as they pulled into Carol's parking lot.

Carol's Cookin was a little restaurant that Brittany's cousin Carol owned and it was a nice quiet place to hang out when one just wanted to just chill. The restaurant itself was designed like an old 50's restaurant; complete with a retro jukebox and pictures of famous people like Elvis and The Beatles. The food there was just like a 50's restaurant too. From the burgers to the milkshakes, it was all old school and it was perfect in the girls' opinion.

"Hey, is Carol in?", Brittany asked the boy at the register in such a sweet sounding voice that the boy was blushing fire engine red and nodding like a moron.

The boy rushed back to the office to get Carol while the girls were hanging around the front. Feeling bored, Beth pulled out a few quarters and started up the jukebox. Clara and Brittany laughed as the jukebox started playing 'Rock Around the Clock'. The girls loved that old song and soon enough were dancing to the beat. Brittany giggled as she watched her two friends start dancing together and decided to join in, but in her own way. Jumping up onto a table, she started singing along with the song. The folks present in the restaurant cheered her on and a few even got up to dance along with the girls. After the song was over, the crowd applauded Brittany for her singing before returning to their seats to finish their food and pay their checks.

"Nice performance girls. Nice to see my possessed China doll decided to pay me a visit and sing me a song", Carol said leaning against the front counter with a grin on her face.

Carol was a tall thin woman with dirty blond hair that was always a frizzy, curly mess and she wore a poodle-skirt with a white button down blouse, the usual uniform for her girl employees, but she wore it because she liked it. Carol had opened her restaurant after finishing culinary school, because she wanted to work for herself and not some needle-nosed, pompous jerk of a boss like her classmates had gone on to work for. She had wanted to give people good food and a good time, so she built her own restaurant. It was small, but it was worth it, in Carol's opinion.

"I is not China doll!", Brittany whined in annoyance as she jumped off the table.

"Ah, but you do not deny being possessed", Carol said smirking as she was filling a small cup up with water.

Turning towards the Loli girl, Carol began to quickly flick water at the girl saying, "The power of Christ compels you! Be gone Demon Spawn!"

Brittany, refusing to let her cousin have all the fun, fell to the ground thrashing and shrieking like she was in pain. Those who were regulars at Carol's were used to this sight, but any one who wasn't used to it were sure to never forget it. It was an ongoing thing the cousins did every time they got together.

Reason being was that Carol had once been convinced that Brittany was possessed by the devil, but it turned out she had only eaten too much sugar and no one had been around to stop her insanity. Later on, after Brittany had calmed down, they had all laughed at the drama the little Loli's sugar exploits caused. Of course, Brittany denied that she had a problem with sugar, but when a person eats twelve chocolate chip cookies then suddenly thinks she is the Easter Bunny and starts throwing eggs at a tree, it's hard for anyone to believe that person doesn't have a sugar problem.

"This is why we buy you sweets that are either reduced sugar or sugar-free", Beth said sipping on her strawberry banana smoothie.

"Why?", Brittany asked sipping on her sugar-free strawberry kiwi smoothie and nibbling on her french fries.

"Because you turn into the reincarnation of Satan's pet bunny", Clara said taking a bite of her chicken sandwich and sipping on her Mango smoothie.

The girls laughed and joked around for about an hour, before they paid for their food and left Carol's. Of course it took them a few minutes to get the cousins to stop arguing over whether or not Brittany was a china doll. Beth settled that by saying that Brittany wasn't a china doll... she was a demonic chibi. That sent the girls into a fit of laughter and ended the argument all at the same time.

Why Brittany would rather be called a chibi than china doll was beyond the girls' understanding. They had asked her why and she said because chibis were cute. Beth replied that China dolls were cute too, but Brittany wrapped that conversation up with, "There's no cute like chibi-cute!" After that the girls just gave up and let the little Lolita have her way. It was better to let her have her way than to have to listen to her try to argue her point.

* * *

An hour later, they were flying by the seat of their pants towards the high school. They had spent so much time looking at new instruments at Strings 'n Things that they had lost track of time. Now they only had twenty minutes to get to the school and get up on stage to open the festival. The second they parked in the school parking lot, they were met by a very frantic looking Mr. Anderson.

"Where have you girls been?! Don't answer that! Come on! You're on in five minutes", he said leading them backstage and told them to go ahead and get to their marks.

"Thanks for sending me that text message with your song choices, otherwise we'd be in big trouble right now", Mr. Anderson said to Brittany as she strapped on her bass.

Brittany had sent that text message along with a list of instructions to Mr. Anderson right after the girls had finalized their song list. She had given them a good three hours to get it all done, so everything should be ready for the performance they had in mind. Of course, Clara and Beth didn't bother asking her what her little plan was, she wouldn't have told them anyway, so the best thing to do was just to get up there, sing, and pray that Brittany had contained her insanity when working out this performance. Seeing a few people from their music class at their instruments waiting for the signal gave them hope for the show.

"You're welcome", Brittany said in her happy hyper voice as she bounced up and down on her stage mark.

The day had almost been perfect. They got everything set up, they all looked great, they had had fun shopping, hanging out with Carol, and now they were about to have one great show. Taking a deep breath Clara looked at the back of the curtains knowing that so many people were just beyond them waiting for them to start the show. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Then when the lights went out, signaling the show was about to start, one thought passed through the girl's minds.

It's showtime!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA' NOR ANY OF THE SONGS OR PLACES MENTIONED IN THE STORY! Hope you're all enjoying the story :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_ The day had almost been perfect. They got everything set up, they all looked great, they had had fun shopping, hanging out with Carol, and now they were about to have one great show. Taking a deep breath Clara looked at the back of the curtains knowing that so many people were just beyond them waiting for them to start the show. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Then when the lights went out, signaling the show was about to start, one thought passed through the girl's minds._

_It's showtime!_

* * *

The lights went out and there were a few gasps before everything went silent. Clara had closed her eyes trying to not let anything distract her from what she was about to do. She forgot about the crowd just beyond the curtain, about everything that had happened that day, and even her own band mates. She had lost herself in her own world where all that existed was her and the music she loved. As the first notes from the piano and violins sounded out, Clara took a deep breath as she began her opening song.

***Listen to 'Do You Hear What I Hear' sung by Carrie Underwood***

"_Said the night wind to the little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite"  
_

As Clara sang the first verse the curtain came up and a spot light shined down on her. Slowly, one by one, the Christmas lights around the stage came on with each verse she sang. As the song continued more instruments and voices joined in alongside her to create a beautiful melody.

_"Said the little lamb to the shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
Ringing through the sky shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
A song, a song  
High above the tree  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea"_

_"Said the shepard boy to the mighty king_  
_Do you know what I know_  
_In your palace wall mighty king_  
_Do you know what I know_  
_A child, a child_  
_Shivers in the cold_  
_Let us bring him silver and gold_  
_Let us bring him silver and gold"_

_"Said the king to the people everywhere_  
_Listen to what I say_  
_Pray for peace people everywhere_  
_Listen to what I say_  
_The child, the child_  
_Sleeping in the night_  
_He will bring us goodness and light_  
_He will bring us goodness and light"_

_"The child, the child_  
_Sleeping in the night_  
_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us_

_Goodness and light"_

At the end of the song, all of the Christmas lights had come on and several spotlights shined down on Clara and the others on stage. The crowd was cheering and excited to hear more, this made Clara sigh with relief as she and the girls got ready for their next song. Truth was that no matter how many times Clara sang in front of people, the first song was always the most nerve-racking one. After the first song, she could do the rest no problem, but it was always the opening song that made her nervous, because she was afraid she'd ruin the show if she messed up the first song. The following songs would not matter much because people tended to remember the first and the last songs more than the others performed. So the first song was very important for a show's success.

"Alright girls", Clara said as the three of them stood together at the front of the stage with their mics, "We got their attention, now let's get them in a good mood."

The other two nodded as their next song came up, it was an upbeat song that was funny and fun to sing. It was sure to make the crowd laugh and put them in high spirits...especially with the routine the girls had worked out with the song.

***Listen to 'Nuttin for Christmas' by Sugarland***

(Brittany)_ I broke my doll on Kenny's head;_

(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me._

(Beth)_ I hid a frog in my sister's bed;  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me.  
_(Brittany)_ I spilled some ink on Momma's rug;  
_(Clara)_ I made Ronny eat a bug;  
_(Beth)_ Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me._

While the girls sang, they danced around each other as if they were trying to one up each other on who was the worst that year. It was fun and making the crowd laugh as they spun around the stage singing and acting as if they were little kids trying to prove who the worst one was. It was a very entertaining sight.

(Together)_ I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

(Clara)_ I put a tack on teacher's chair  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me.  
_(Beth)_ I tied a knot in Sarah's hair  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me.  
_(Brittany)_ I did a dance on Grandma's plants  
_(Clara)_ Climbed a tree and I tore my pants  
_(Beth)_ I filled that sugar bowl up with ants  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me._

(Together)_ I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I can't be nuttin' but bad._

(Beth)_ I won't be seeing old Santa Claus;  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me.  
_(Brittany)_ He won't come visit me because  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me.  
_(Clara)_ Next year I'll be going straight;  
_(Brittany)_ Next year I'll be good, just you wait  
_(Beth)_ I'd start now, but it's too late;  
_(Together)_ Somebody snitched on me._

(Together)_ I'm Gettin' nuttin', Nuthin'  
Mommy and Daddy are mad  
I'm Getting nuttin' for christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

(Together)_ I'm gettin' nuthin' for christmas_

_Mommy and Daddy are mad  
I'm getting nuthin' for christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuthin' but bad  
'Cause I can't be nuthin' but bad  
'Cause I ain't been nuthin' but bad._

At the end of the song the crowd was laughing so hard they were crying, but cheering the girls on as they all gasped for breath. It was good to see everyone in a good mood, now they just had to keep that good mood going. They wanted to tone it down a little though. Too much high energy music would quickly wear everyone out. So it was better to balance out their high energy music with some music with less energy, but still entertaining.

"It's all yours Clara", Beth said knowing the next song was one of Clara's favorites and it would be great to hear her sing it; she and Brittany went to stand with the choir to sing back-up with them and let Clara have the spotlight for this song.

***Listen to 'Silver Bells' sung by Martina McBride***

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling  
Of Christmas  
Children laughing, people passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you'll hear_

_Silver bells_  
_Silver bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Ring-a-ling_  
_Hear them ring_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

As Clara sang, couples began to form out in the crowd and began to slow dance. It was a lovely sight that normally would make Clara green with envy, but she was lost within the music and did not even notice the couples dancing. All she was focused on was the music and singing her favorite Christmas song to the best of her ability.

_Strings of streetlights, even stoplights  
Blink of bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures  
Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all the bustle you'll hear_

_Silver bells_  
_Silver bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

As the song ended, couples who had been dancing around applauded her while a few shared kisses. Finally taking notice of these couples, Clara felt a little green-eyed monster dance upon her head. She envied couples. She envied their love and joy of being together with each other. Sure, she had Helen, Maxie, Beth, and Brittany, but she could not help wanting someone to love that would love her in the way she wanted them to.

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and stamped down her little green-eyed monster into the back of her mind. She needed to focus on the show and not on her wishes for romance, there would be time for that after the performance was completed.

"Welcome back to Earth, Space Cadet", Beth said as she and Brittany came to stand beside her, "Now let's show them what we can do."

Clara nodded as they began their next song.

***Listen to 'Deck the Halls' sung by SheDaisy* Lead: Clara**

_Deck the halls  
( Deck the halls )  
With boughs of holly  
( With boughs of holly )  
Fa la la la la  
Tis the season  
( We wish you a merry Christmas)  
Tis the season  
( We wish you a merry Christmas )_

The girls voices harmonized perfectly and left the crowd in awe as the song's pace began to pick up.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la la la  
Don we now our gay apparal  
Fa la la la la la la  
_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la la la la  
Everybody sing the yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la la la  
Fa la la la la la la  
Very merry Christmas  
A very merry Christmas  
_

_See the blazing yule before us  
Fa la la la la la la  
Strike the haro and join the chorus  
Fa la la la la la la la  
Follow us in merry measure  
Fa la la la la la la la  
While a tale of yuletide treasure  
Fa la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
Deck the halls  
With boughs of holly  
( We wish you a merry Christmas )_

It was a great feeling to be able to sing together. Clara, Beth and Brittany never got tired of singing together. It was always a good feeling to hear their voice harmonize so well and to hear peoples reactions to their singing. It left them feeling proud and accomplished knowing they had done this by doing something they all loved.

They only had one more song and it was all on Clara. She knew that this song had been her idea, but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. The song she had in mind would require a lot of vocal work and no small amount of breath to sing. Beth and Brittany went to their instruments to play for Clara. It was a big song and it was their last song. The pressure was all on Clara, but she did not let it get to her. This was their last song for the night and she would make sure it was going to be something worth remembering. As the first notes from the piano floated into the air, Clara took a deep breath knowing she could do this and began her song.

***Listen to 'O Holy Night' sung by Mariah Carey***

_O Holy Night  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appeared  
And the soul felt it's worth  
The thrill of hope  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder brinks a new and glorious morn  
Fall on your knees  
O hear the angel voices  
O night divine  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine  
O night, o night divine_

_O Holy Night_  
_The stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_  
_Long lay the world_  
_In sin and error-pining_  
_Till he appeared_  
_And the soul felt it's worth_  
_The thrill of hope_  
_The weary world rejoices_  
_For yonder brinks_  
_A new and glorious morn_  
_Fall on your knees_  
_O hear the angel voices_  
_O night divine_  
_O night when Christ was born_  
_O night divine_  
_O night, o night divine_

After the final note sounded, Clara opened her eyes to see the entire crowd staring in silent awe before they all broke out applauding and cheering their hearts out. Clara allowed herself to sigh in relief as she looked out among the crowd and saw Maxie and Helen jumping up and down screaming with joy while Carol let out a loud whistle that made the little songstress blush. Beth and Brittany rushed over and hugged her while waving out to the crowd.

"Where in the world had that come from?", Beth asked as they climbed down from the stage to join the party.

"I have no idea", Clara laughed as they walked over to the punch bowl where Carol, Helen and Maxie were standing and talking animatedly.

Maxie was the first to spot the girls and quickly scooped all three of them up in a big hug. He was talking so fast that the girls didn't understand half of what he was saying, but they had a feeling that he had enjoyed their performance. Clara laughed at her adopted brother's behavior, but knew that he wasn't the only one that was happy for them.

"You girls did amazing up there", Helen said giving the girls each a high-five, "Clara, when did you get that good? I've never heard you sing like that before."

"No clue, I just got lost in the music I guess", Clara said blushed as the other two girls each threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Sounds more like all that hard work has paid off. You actually sound like a pro", Beth said smirking, "Of course, I'm still cooler than you."

"In your dreams maybe", Clara said making everyone laugh and Beth punch her in the arm.

The rest of the party was pretty cool, but nothing can ever be perfect. There is always that one person who has to ruin someone's good time and make a spectacle of themselves just because they can. Amelia Carlton was one such person whose vanity and jealousy ruled her every move. She desired everyone's attention and hated it when anyone other than herself was in the spotlight. Unfortunately, Clara did not see what the girl was up to until it was far too late.

"Hey, I'll be right back I'm just gonna go thank Mr. Anderson", Clara said leaving her friends at the punch bowl, but had not gone too far before she was being struck by several things at once.

Eggs. She had been hit with eggs that had been thrown from out of the crowd and had shattered on impact to cover her in their gooey mess. Those around her quickly backed away from her gasping as a few more eggs came flying out of the crowd only to hit Clara. Everyone was shocked to see what had happened, but a few people seemed to find the girl being pelted with eggs funny. Like most events, when one person laughs it tends to spread to the others around them. So before too long quite a few people were laughing out loud while the others tried to politely smother their laughter.

Clara was too stunned to move. Just moments ago she had been on top of the world and having a great time. Now she had been knocked to the ground in 0.5 seconds and was slowly sinking deeper into the ground as the crowds laughter grew louder. She wanted to run away from this nightmare, but she couldn't move. Her mind was racing until she finally blanked out. She now stood there completely unaware of her surroundings and of the crowd that was still staring at her and laughing.

* * *

Yet even as Clara stood there unaware of what was happening. There was one person among the crowd who had been there for the girls' performance and would soon make himself known. He had been impressed with the girls' vocals as well as their showmanship. They would make great additions to his program. He saw everything on up to the unexpected egging of Miss Clara Miller. The action repulsed him, but it would also prove to be a good test of Miss Miller's character and strength. He would reveal himself once he had everything prepared and then he would see if these three had what it took to become idols.

* * *

Gee, I wonder who this mystery person is? (sarcasm XD) Some people are just cruel and disagreeable, but karma is a bitch that always delivers their just-desserts. Thank you everyone for reading and I'll be posting again soon. PLEASE REVIEW! TTFN :3


End file.
